


Stereo snippet

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [1]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Coffee, Deaf Character, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Wendy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereo snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Opposite of Stereo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303341) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



Jensen wakes when Jared is halfway out of bed, lifting his head in sleep-drenched concern, but Jared touches his shoulder and signs _toilet_. Jensen grunts, feels it in his soft palate, and buries his head back into Jared's pillows. His hearing aid is on the nightstand, but it's too early to let the world come crashing in.

He's woken again a few minutes later when Jared returns, and he cracks an eye at the window. The morning light is cool and gray: it's raining. Jared snuggles up beside him, head on Jensen's shoulder, one arm across the small of Jensen's back. He plants a kiss on Jensen's cheek and Jensen feels his lips move.

"Can't hear you," he mumbles, and it buzzes inside his skull. He feels Jared laugh and say something else, and he gets another kiss. Jensen turns his head to see Jared better, hoping maybe if it's really important Jared will say it again so Jensen can read his lips.

Instead, Jared signs _coffee_ and raises his eyebrows in query. Jensen can't help the soppy smile that steals across his face.

"Please," he says. "Are you going to bring it to me?"

Jared nods, grinning, and his lips form the words: _Only if you don't spill it._

"I won't," Jensen says, rolling onto his side so that he and Jared are face to face. "I'm an expert coffee-in-bed drinker. You'll learn this about me."

 _Good,_ Jared says. _Back in a few._

Normally Jensen doesn't put his hearing aid in until he's headed out the door in the morning, but at Jared's he usually puts it in right away. Then again, when he stays over he usually wakes up first, and he quite likes hearing Jared's sleep-rough voice bidding him good morning. On an impulse he leaves it alone, waiting for the familiar rhythm of Jared's feet on the stairs and coming down the hallway, the change of air pressure in the room when Jared opens the door, and the smell of coffee to bring him around again.

Jensen sits up when the coffee arrives, accepts it gladly, and sips carefully. Jared clambers back in beside him, letting the cold air in under the blankets, but he settles down quickly and apologetically nuzzles Jensen's shoulder. They drink their coffee in companionable silence, legs tangled together. Rain runs down the windowpane in rivulets, drops endlessly chasing one another.

Jared takes Jensen's mug when he's done with it and crawls to straddle him as Jensen scoots back down the bed under the covers. Jensen cups his face and kisses him: warm lips, rough chin, bitter tongue. Jared's moan vibrates against Jensen's solar plexus and Jensen bites Jared's lower lip to feel it again. Jared's big hands cradle Jensen's head, thumbs stroking the curve of his ears. He smells sleep-warm and familiar, and when he pulls away Jensen's gaze snaps to his mouth to watch him speak.

 _Good morning, gorgeous,_ Jared says, and Jensen's just as happy with that.


End file.
